the prompt hole
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: In which you (the readers) give me prompts and ideas to write about!
1. The First Part

**Yes, another story, I'm sorry guys. I'm just super bored, have pre-written like a million one hundred word drabbles, and am out of ideas. But I need to write because I'm taking a SAT practice test today and I'm full of energy.**

 **So since my idea box is currently in the process of being refilled, I've come up with something else to do (yeah, to the fifty-nine people whose inboxes I am spamming, sorry).**

 **I'M STARTING A PROMPT FIC.**

 **Basically, y'all give me ideas. I write them.**

 **So, ideas you can give me—**

1 - I can write a poem. Free-verse or rhyming. Y'all should know I love those by now. Just give me either a pairing, another poem, or song lyrics to base it on. Or just tell me a plot.

2 - I can write a drabble. Preferably angsty. Just give me either a pairing, several characters, a plotline or a demigod and setting.

3 - Just give me a prompt. Like, use twenty words you don't know in a drabble. Or give me something not to do — like, don't use the word 'god' in a fic.

4 - Just . . . whatever. Tell me an idea you have from one of my other fics and I'll try to repeat it. Or just describe something to me in detail. If I like it enough, I might even start a whole other fic dedicated to you.

 **Things you should not do—well, I can't write super long stuff, and no yaoi or yuri but Solangelo. Sorry, guys. I'm just bad at writing those.**

 **That's it . . . oh, and shoutouts! Thanks to—** (especially) ImpossibleThings12, babypandabear, Unicute17, LSOP0531, Jason Grace Jackson, Kori A Grayson, Feedingnow, and DrakonOwl21195 for reviewing my drabbles and being so awesome. You guys are the best.

* * *

 **Let's start out with a short poem—based off the songs I'm listening to, bodyache by Purity Ring and Hurricane by Halsey.**

 _yeah i cried, because now everything just isn't the same_

 _the tears just water our battleground, washing out the fame_

 _now my body aches, i've been fighting for too long_

 _there's light at the end of this path that'll sing my song_

 _._

 _i never wanted to live forever, i'm fine with dying_

 _it's true darling, trust me, i'm not lying_

 _just wash me away with your hurricane_

 _the oceans i sob blend in with the rain_

 _-a daughter of apollo who was better at writing poetry than her dad_


	2. ImpossibleThings12

FALLING FURTHER IN

—

 **Requested by ImpossibleThings12:** **A little drabble about Luke and how conflicted he felt when he paired up with Kronos? It can be in The Last Olympian or the others, whichever one you like the best.**

 **So . . . here I go. (BTW, you can request more than one thing)**

—

You always listen.

You listen to your father, listen to his requests and listen to his complaints. He doesn't talk to you out loud, but you can often hear his voice in your head; indecisive, asking for your help. Every complaint he has is sympathized with. Every request he has is followed through with. Who are you kidding?

You have no choice but to listen to him because no one defies the gods, not even their own children.

But guess what?

 _You are tired of listening._

And you start to let go. Slowly, slowly. You don't tell your brother Travis the best way out of camp. You don't tell Connor that his mother misses both him and his twin.

 _You don't listen to your father, and you are finally happy._

 _(but what you don't realize?_

 _somewhere between years of hate you redefined listening_

 _now, it is not holding up an ear to another_

 _it is just not obeying the commands of your father)_

So when the voice comes?

When it tells you that you **hate** your father, that the gods **don't care,** that Annabeth **doesn't need you** anymore, that Thalia is **gone** forever . . . you listen, because you have forgotten what not listening is like.

And you fall into the cloud of darkness hanging over you, lured by words which fall from silver lips. But . . . at the last moment you hold onto the cliff and there's still a _tinytinytiny_ chance that you'll turn around, that you'll be your own person again—

But then you see _Annabeth._

Holding hands with Percy Jackson.

And then you remember the prophecy. A son of Poseidon?

You glare at their retreating backs and give in to the creature eating away at your soul.

* * *

 **Crap . . . that was crappy . . . sorry. And I doubt it was what you wanted . . .**

 **-Dee**


	3. babypandabear

TRAITOR TO THE HEART

—

 **Requested by babypandabear: Could you do Silena? The whole traitor thing? For a drabble, 100 words. Silena's feelings on the whole situation and Charlie and...yeah.**

 **(BTW, to you too—yeah, I'm doing the SAT because I turned twelve and am officially able to do it . . . I did eh on my practice. 530/800 on math, 640/800 on reading/writing. A total of 1170/1600, which I think is pretty okay considering I'm not in high school yet XD what about you?)**

—

You don't hate them.

You have never hated them.

You just thought that you loved Luke.

 _(oh, how stupid you were)_

But you were wrong.

You loved Charlie.

You have always loved him

( _your hero, your love)_

And then he dies.

Your heart breaks into two;

one piece is for him.

And you just can't stand it

 _(it's all your fault, YOUR fault)_

Do you want to be a hero?

Darling, you can be a hero.

You know what you have to do?

 _(to be a savior, a hero)  
_ Heroes?

They always die.

And for you that is

the

END


	4. PsychoNerdGirl

APOLOGIZE

—

 **Requested by PsychoNerdGirl:**

 **Song-Ashes of Eden  
Ship-Thaluke  
freeverse?  
drabble for Thaluke because I'm obsessed with them? Both?**

 **(So I chose free-verse because I miss doing those XD)**

—

" _Will the darkness fall upon me  
When the air is growing thin  
Will the light begin to pull me  
To its everlasting will  
I can hear the voices haunting  
There is nothing left to fear_

 _And I am still calling_

 _I am still calling to you"_

 _-Breaking Benjamin, Ashes of Eden-_

 _._

 _i can lie there_

a little bit angry

 **(i lost, wouldn't you be angry?)**

and a lot sorry

 **(i hate you i love you i don't even know when it comes to you)**

i chose wrong

i know i did

and when i sit there

dyingdyingdying

i'm

 _so_

 _so_

 _so_

 _sorry_

is it too late to apologize?

well, i _am_ sorry

you know

[they don't know

that

when

i

d-i-e-d

YOUR

n+a+m+e

was

on

my

l#i#p#s]

i listen to my head

and i hear _nothing_

the **demon**

inside my mind is gone

it's been replaced by all of my old memories

 **memories of you**

because i

miss

 _miss_

miss

 **miss**

 _ **miss**_

 _ **miss**_

 _miss_

 _MISS_

 _m-i-s-s_

 _m*i*s*s_

y

o

u

.

it's okay

if you don't forgive me

i just want you to know

that the ashes of eden

are the only things left of home.

* * *

 ** **I wrote this in the car on my phone. Sorry for weirdness.****


	5. Guest 1

CANDYLAND

—

 **Prompt from a Guest:**

 **A Percabeth/Caleo (preferably Percabeth) small drabble (not angst, please, my heart would melt because you are such a good angst writer. I would like to live, so please no angst in this** [well, gee, *blushes* thanks] **): Here is dialogue that should be in the story:**

 **"Why'd you do that?"**

 **"Do what?"**

 **"You know..."**

 **"I know a lot. Please specify."**

 **"Are you seriously playing this game?!"**

 **"What game?"**

 **"And you say that** _ **I'm**_ **the immature one..."**

 **"Yes, yes I do say that. Thank you for stating that fact for no apparent reason."**

 **"..."**

 **"What?"**

 **(Fluff? Oh, shite. This is gonna be horrible)**

—

Percy stumbled through Mr. Chase's door, almost impaling himself on the roses he was carrying. _Wonderful,_ he thought, _next time I'll get the ones with no thorns._ He turned around and slammed the door shut.

"Percy," Helen smiled. "Nice to see you again. I presume the roses are for Annabeth?" she was wearing an apron smudged with flour and he could faintly detect the aroma of cookies in the air — but he wasn't hungry. Cookies that weren't his mother's didn't have the same appeal anymore.

"No, actually, they're for you," he admitted with a sheepish smile as he handed the flowers to her, making sure that she didn't touch any of the thorns.

"Oh, you're so sweet! I've got the perfect vase for these in the kitchen . . ." she started towards the mentioned room before sending a backwards glance at him. "Annabeth's with the boys in her room."

Percy smiled at her retreating back before running up the staircase besides him. He looked at the rooms — _Annabeth, Annabeth, where was Annabeth?_ There was no decoration on any of the doors, so he couldn't tell which was hers.

After pacing up and down the hallway for a few minutes, he decided to take a chance and just open a random door — hopefully, he wouldn't run into Mr. Chase.

So he did, eyes squinted closed as he edged the piece of wood forwards.

"Percy?"

He looked up to see his Wise Girl. Smiling, he went to embrace her . . .

And promptly tripped off a leg onto his face.

"Why'd you do that?" he glared.

"Do what?" Annabeth asked, eyes innocent and wide open as she looked at . . . whatever she was doing.

"You know . . ." Percy huffed.

"I know a lot. Please specify."

"Just . . . oh, never mind," he sighed. Then he looked at what she was doing, Bobby and Matthew sitting down with her, and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you seriously playing this game?" he looked at her incredulously.

"What game?" the innocent look was back.

"And you say that _I'm_ the immature one . . ." he sighed and shook his head sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I do say that. Thank you for stating that fact for no apparent reason," Annabeth copied him, rolling her eyes in a dramatically over-exaggerated manner.

". . ." Percy suddenly opened his mouth and didn't say anything, his eyes gradually growing bigger until his pupils were _way_ too big.

"What?" she asked. "Can I go back to the game now?"

"Annabeth," Percy looked at his girlfriend, breathing hard.

"Er . . . yeah?"

"It's Valentine's day?" he pointed to the calendar at the back of the room.

"Wait . . ." Annabeth looked at the calendar, "it is? I didn't know that!"

"See, even you don't know everything!" he smirked and then sobered it up into a grin. "Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth smiled, leaving behind two twin boys and a game of Candyland.

* * *

 **Yeah, I suck at fluff . . . and anyways, school starts again tomorrow so I'll try to update but no promises. You'll still get 100-word drabbles, though, don't worry :)**


	6. KoalaLover-ABC-123

BURN

—

 **Requested by KoalaLover-ABC-123:**

 **a song lyric.  
'I hope that you burn.' from 'Burn' by Lin Manuel-Miranda**

 **(So this is Achilles POV — a poem/song thingie)**

—

I hope that you burn

Watch these fires do nothing but churn

It's been too long, you've waited your turn

Go ahead now

(I want you to burn)

.

Walk into a river crowded

With nothing but ashes

Life's like a photo album

You can recall the flashes

.

When will you learn?

I hope that you burn

.

I've waited too long

Right next to the river of lost dreams

And over time I've come to realize

Everything isn't what it seems

.

You're new but not innocent

And I hate you, I hate all of you

I come to issue my warnings

But only some lucky few

Decided to turn away

.

I am nothing but a ghost

Yet I will live forever

You're all petty pawns

But me? Never

.

When will you learn?

I hope that you burn

.

You are wishes and dreams and kisses

But you have too much faith . . .

Nobody reveals who they really are

Before it's much too late

.

If you dare to believe you can win

I will not stop you from diving into sin

The worst has yet to begin

Life and death are opposite twins

.

The river of lost dreams

Is singing your praises

You almost give in to the deathly souls

They will tear you apart at the seams

With thoughts of Olympus to raze

But you knows they're all just throwing fouls

(Right?)

.

I hope that you burn

Watch these fires do nothing but churn

It's been too long, you've waited your turn

Go ahead now

(I want you to burn)

.

When will you learn?

I hope that you burn

* * *

 **There's been a ton of flood warnings where I live recently . . . So I've been a bit distracted . . . Hoped that you liked it.**

 **Time for shameless self-advertising — my Instagram for teen angst is theuniversealive. Check me out.**

 **Now I have another poem, not PJO but I feel as if most Americans can relate —**

 **.**

 _ **California is being bombarded by rain**_

 _ **The Election of 2016 is still going insane**_

 _ **America has (quite frankly) lost it's brain**_

 _ **And half the population is walking down the same lane.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2016 was the worst year ever. Do not rest in peace.**_


	7. DerpyKanshii

FADE AWAY

—

 **Requested by DerpyKanshii:** **If you don't mind, could you perhaps make a poem based on a verse of your choosing from the song 'Mozaik Role'?**

 **(If you search it up on youtube, Mikutan's version is amazing) (and the lyrics are in the description of that video) (and I don't really care about any other specifics because I dunno I just really like that song)**

 **I'm doing a one-hundred word drabble on Ethan x Lacy. Sorry, I dunno if you ship it, but it fit the song . . .**

—

And if it lasts "till death do us part",

Kiss me now, seal the vow

and let me die today

Whoever said that this couldn't be love?

Locked away, kept away from anybody else,

so what if this really is our fate?

Fade away, fade away, just watch me fade away

—

Go to bed.

GO TO BED GO TO BED GO TO BED.

What's in your dreams?

Him.

And that's why you can't go to sleep, why you refuse to let the darkness envelope you—

You won't end up like him.

He let the darkness take over his soul.

He let it writhe around him, let it love him more than you could ever love him.

You hate the darkness for what it did for him, hate that it destroyed him, hate that you . . .

Hate that you wish that it would destroy you too.

 _Lacy, baby, let the darkness take over . . ._

—

 **That's a wrap. I might have hit a tiny-teeny writer's block, which is why I'm back here. I don't know what to do . . . sorry if it doesn't sound like it relates to the song, but it made sense in my head. Like, fade away? Into the dark? Yeah, I know, it's weird.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **-Dee**


	8. animaljam

INTO MY EYES {FIVE SECONDS}

—

 **Requested by animaljam: Can you do a freeverse poem based on the song Demons (by Imagine Dragons) for Luke?**

 **No repeats until I'm done with everybody, sorry guys, too many requests!**

—

" _when your dreams all fail_

 _and the ones we hail_

 _are the worst of all_

 _and the blood's run stale"_

 _~imagine dragons, demons~_

—

 _five seconds: kronos, annabeth, percy, thalia, hermes_

 _._

number five is for **him**

(k

r

o

n

o

s)

 **evil** _evil_ monster

think that the b.l.o.o.d

has gone stale

and now it's

*red*

now it's no longer **his**

~blood~

it's yours

(and it'll be yours when you rot in hell, too)

.

number four is for your **daughter**

[ _yes, you were a dad_ ]

o+v+e+r+p+r+o+t+e+c+t+i+v+e

but that's okay

well, it was okay

because you used to have a

=family=

and being a

 _little bit_ overbearing

used to be your job

\look into her head and see that her best dreams are of that family too\

.

number three is for the **hero**

 _(not that he thinks he's one)_

 **think** about him

for just a _second_

[wait, that's all you've got left,

tick-tock-tick-tock]

you're _proud,_ aren't you?

he'll make his name

through yours

.

number two is for **her**

you wanted to _hide the truth_

you wanted to ][shelter her][

 **too**

 **l**

 **a**

 **t**

 **e**

now, isn't it?

you left the _truth_

to a lie

and left her **barren**

to feel the real world

|wish she was a tree, then she'd be safe|

.

number one is for **dad**

—last one, luke baby, you gonna waste it?—

 **no no no**

' _father,_

 _the saints we see_

 _are all made of gold_

i thought that if i gave in

i would be **gold**

i would be what you weren't—'

[letter lies unfinished]

last second

and it's about him

 _his fault his fault his fault—_

until the second

you

 **die.**

 **.**

no seconds left.

bye, luke baby, we'll see you in

 **D**

 **E  
A**

 **T**

 **H**

* * *

 **I'm rather proud of this one. Sorry if you hated it.**


End file.
